


New Things

by tiny_freakin_head



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal, M/M, Multi, Oral, Rimming, just enjoy it, this is basically all porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_freakin_head/pseuds/tiny_freakin_head
Summary: the working title for this piece was Spycific Rim so I think that tells you most of what you need to know about this storySniper and Engineer try rimming, and wonder if it's something Spy would be into.





	New Things

Sniper steadied himself on all fours for Engineer, going down on his elbows to raise his ass for the other man. Engineer stroked a loving hand over his back, around the curve of Sniper’s ass and down his thigh. The plan had been to fuck him, but he couldn’t resist making his lover wait a little. Sniper was patient in all things; all things except sex. Sit him behind a rifle and he could wait for hours, but get him riled up and suddenly he’d squirm if you made him wait a minute. Engineer bent closer and breathed warm air over Sniper’s hole, leaning in and pressing his tongue to Sniper’s ass, licking from his taint, over his hole and up.

“Engie…!” Sniper pleaded, rocking his hips back to meet Engineer’s teasing breaths, until Engineer finally relented and breached him with his tongue. “Fuck, mate,” he groaned, hands tensing and flexing as the sensation swept through him. “That tongue of yours…!”

Engineer pressed in deeper, fucking Sniper with his tongue, finally pulling back to breathe, laughing. “Poor thing, if you had to wait a minute longer I thought you were gonna pop,” he teased.

“Ahh… I would’ve!” Sniper protested, but he couldn’t resist laughing too. “Don’t stop, mate, _please,_ need you to fill me up…!”

He put a hand on each of Sniper’s cheeks, pulling him apart so he could push in further, with a groan. It wasn’t long before Sniper was rocking back into him, begging for his tongue to go deeper. Again, he only pulled away when he needed to catch his breath. “You’re nice and open now, you ready for my cock?”

“Yes, please, yes!” Sniper lowered his torso to the bed, lifting his ass even higher. He snorted with laughter as a thought crossed his mind. “Lucky Spy’s not here—he’d never kiss you again. I won’t tell him. Unless… Has he…with you?” Even though he felt like he was about to burst, he couldn’t resist looking over his shoulder at Engineer, grinning at the thought of Spy doing this, or even allowing someone to do it to him. He couldn’t imagine it, but he also couldn’t help a small twinge of jealousy at the thought of Spy doing that with Engineer but not him.

Engineer chuckled. “Let’s just not mention it. I’ve never tried it with him, thought it might be outside his comfort.” He reached over to grab the bottle of lube, slicking his cock and pressing his head up against Sniper’s wet hole. “But maybe we should try it,” he murmured. “Who knows, he might love it.” Using his flesh and blood hand, he guided his cock into Sniper, pressing past the tight ring of muscle.

Sniper shivered with pleasure, forcing himself to remain still and not immediately press back against Engineer and take him all at once. Engineer was thick and wide, and he’d regretted taking him too quickly on more than one occasion. He laughed breathlessly. “He just might, at that.” He groaned, spreading his legs a little farther, offering himself up completely. “But he’s not here right now…”

“No, I’ve got something else I’d rather focus on.” Engineer gave Sniper’s ass a firm squeeze, pushing his way into him as slowly and methodically as a machine. Once he was fully seated, he began to thrust, dragging out and pressing back in, his pace slow for now.

“God, if this is how you treat your lovers, I’d hate to get on your bad side!” Sniper teased, trying to keep himself from squirming with impatience at Engineer’s slow pace. Engineer had a strong contrary streak, and trying to get him to speed up would probably accomplish the opposite, especially this early.

Engineer chuckled again, but this time it was a low, dark sound. “Oh come now, you’re loving every second of this,” he murmured, running his cold gunslinger down Sniper’s spine, before grabbing his hips with both hands and thrusting a little faster, pulling Sniper back to meet him roughly, his thighs and belly smacking against his lover’s skin.

“I am.” Sniper shivered at the cold touch—it had taken him some time to get used to being comfortable with the gunslinger during sex, knowing it could tear him apart. He moaned, loud and long and encouraging, when Engineer picked up speed and intensity. He loved feeling the strength in Engineer’s arms, organic and prosthetic, the fierce possessiveness claiming him.

“Good boy,” Engineer moaned, fingers tightening around Sniper’s hips. His pace grew faster, and a little less rhythmic as he got closer to his climax. He buried himself deeper and deeper into Sniper, each thrust a little harder. “You feel so damn good.”

“You too,” Sniper grunted in agreement, hands fisted in the sheets. “God, Truckie, I’m so close… Fuck me, please!”

Engineer’s final speed was quick, his movements short and fast. Biting his lip, he took a few more arrhythmic thrusts before finally cumming in Sniper. His fingers released Sniper’s hips, gentling him a little, staying deep inside him until he felt his lover cum.

Reduced to little murmurs of pleasure and appreciation, Sniper stretched out his legs with a slight wince—he wasn’t getting any younger—when he felt Engineer leave him. He smiled up at his lover. “Every time I think, this is the best, it can’t get any better, and every time you prove me wrong.”

Laughing, Engineer flushed a little. “Aren’t you just the sweetest thing.” He grabbed a rag to wipe them both up, then collapsed in bed next to Sniper. He wrapped him up in his arms, enjoying the lean muscle of Sniper’s body. “Gorgeous.”

“Nah, just honest. And gorgeous yourself.” Sniper happily cuddled up against Engineer, enjoying his soft, warm curves, so different from Spy’s bony—and usually chilly—body.

“I like that idea we had, trying that with Spy,” Engineer admitted. “It’s a real nice thought. Not sure why, but I love getting him to do things he pretends to hate.”

Sniper grinned wickedly. “Me too. I think, if we get him worked up enough, one of us could do it to him.” He laughed. “I’d have no idea how to get him to do it to one of us, though.”

“Might just have to ask real nice,” Engineer winked. “But for now, I think I’m ready for a nap.”

Sniper snorted. “Yeah, because _that’s_ ever worked on him.” He yawned. “But I definitely agree about a nap.”

Taking off his gunslinger, he set it aside on the bedside table. Engineer nestled into Sniper’s neck with a yawn, quickly fading into sleep.

***

“Hey, Spy. We’ve got something special planned for you for tonight,” Sniper purred in Spy’s ear, catching his sleeve before dinner.

Spy pulled his sleeve free with a smirk, straightening it out as though Sniper had made a mess of it. “Oh? What sort of something special?” He couldn’t help the goosebumps that raised along his neck. Sniper’s voice often did that to him, especially that low rumble of his. “Is it something I’ll like, or something you two will like?”

“Both, I hope.” He kissed Spy’s temple, shaking his head at Spy’s ridiculousness. “And you’ll just have to wait to find out, won’t you? Come by Truckie’s workshop after dinner.”

“Alright, I think I can work you both into my schedule,” he teased, brushing past Sniper on his way to the dining hall. Spy was the only one of the mercenaries who refused to call it the mess hall.

“Mm-hmm. Well, if you have other plans, I’m sure we can entertain ourselves…”

“You know I’m going to join you,” he said flippantly as he walked away.

***

A short time after dinner, just long enough to digest and relax a little, Spy let himself into Engineer’s workshop.

Sniper and Engineer were waiting for him. Sniper was naked, fiddling with Engineer’s tools and trying to look like he hadn’t been waiting impatiently for Spy.

Engineer ignored Sniper’s fiddling, putting away the blueprint he’d been playing with and rearranging the tools Sniper had moved. He tried not to be too anal about having things exact, but he just couldn’t help it in his workshop. Everything belonged in a certain spot, and that was how he liked it.

“Naked already,” Spy grinned. “A little eager, are we?”

“I’m always naked, except when I have to be dressed,” Sniper countered, but he couldn’t help grinning. “Sorry, mate,” he added, to Engineer, handing over the bits he was holding.

“Not a problem,” Engineer assured him, returning his things to their designated positions.

Spy pulled off his gloves and mask first, straightening his hair back out. The mask always mussed it up when he took it off. He began unbuttoning his suit and dress shirt, folding them neatly over a chair.

Engineer gave him a little whistle, smiling.

“Lovely,” Sniper agreed. He was practically squirming with eager anticipation, but he also didn’t want Spy to know how much he was looking forward to this—both because he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, and because he didn’t want Spy to get suspicious.

Spy gave Engineer’s shirt a tug with a raised eyebrow, continuing to undress. Naked, he twined himself around Sniper, pulling him down just enough for a kiss.

Chuckling, Engineer raised his hands in mock defeat and began undressing himself, leaving his clothes on his worktable. He went to their shared bed, just off the workshop proper, waiting for the other two to join him.

“Hey, mate. Miss me? Demo’s stew get you in the mood?” Sniper teased, eagerly returning Spy’s kiss. “Seems you’re not the only one in a hurry.” He watched Engineer’s retreating backside with pleasure.

Spy just smirked, pinching Sniper’s thigh and following Engineer to their bed. He straddled Engineer’s lap, kissing him too.

Kissing back eagerly, Engineer took Spy’s ass in both his hands, giving him a squeeze. It seemed unfair that such a skinny man had such a round ass. Withdrawing from the kiss, he pressed a kiss to Spy’s neck, slowly turning it into a sucking bite, leaving a nice red mark behind as he pulled back. He knew Spy loved this kind of treatment, and if they were going to get him worked up enough for what they planned, he was going to use all the tricks he’d learned.

Spy gave a soft moan, gripping Engineer tightly.

“Mmm…I could watch the two of you all night,” Sniper purred, stepping behind Spy and stroking his shoulders. He winked at Engineer, grinning. Succeed or fail, it was going to be a fun night.

Engineer smiled up at Sniper, then bit into Spy’s shoulder, right next to Sniper’s hand. His gunslinger rested on Spy’s back, so he wouldn’t fall off his lap, his other hand fisting in Spy’s hair, pulling just enough to tug his head back, exposing more of his neck for attention.

Gasping, Spy rutted against Engineer’s thigh a little. “I hope you don’t just intend to watch.”

Sniper licked his lips, eyes half closed. “No, not at all.” He knelt on the bed, legs spread so his knees rested on either side of Engineer’s, on the outsides, and his chest was pressed tight against Spy’s back. He bit over top of the bite Engineer had just left, rocking his hips against Engineer’s hand on Spy’s ass.

Spy gave a soft cry, rocking forward with each of Sniper’s thrusts, caught between the two of them, being bitten from both sides. “God, you two are wicked,” he gasped.

Moving his gunslinger slightly so Sniper could rub himself more against Spy’s ass and less against the hard metal of his hand, Engineer stroked his hand gently up Spy’s back. “Just the way you like us, right, darlin’?” He didn’t usually use pet names for Spy—the man always protested them—but he thought he could get away with it now.

Spy just nodded, biting his lip to keep in more noises.

“Exactly. If you were looking for men who aren’t wicked, you’ve come to the wrong place,” Sniper laughed, leaning close and breathing on Spy’s neck and shoulders.

Spy shuddered under Sniper’s hot breath, and the cool metal of the gunslinger working its way up his back. Engineer’s bite lessened slightly as he began to suck at the skin rather than bite, and he couldn’t hold back a loud groan. He was already hard, they knew exactly what he liked and how he liked it. Being pressed tightly between the two of them helped too. The middle was always his favourite place. That way he could soak up both of their attentions.

Pulling back, Engineer admired the nice necklace of red hickeys him and Sniper had left around Spy’s neck. He lay back on the bed, pulling Spy up by his thighs until he could stroke both of their cocks at once with his flesh and blood hand.

After exchanging a brief glance of confirmation with Engineer, Sniper gently pushed Spy’s torso forward, letting Engineer continue stroking him but lifting his ass in the air. He almost regretted not letting Spy experience Engineer’s tongue opening him, but with their current positions this made the most sense.

Spy looked over his shoulder at Sniper, on all fours above Engineer, rocking his hips up into the man’s hand. He was curious to see if Sniper planned to fuck him, or if ‘something special’ meant something new.

With a happy groan, Engineer kept stroking, his pace steady. He let Spy thrust into his grip, his gunslinger steadying his lover’s hip. He couldn’t keep in a little grin, feeling sure that he knew what Sniper was planning.

Exchanging grins with Engineer, Sniper shuffled backwards until he was behind Spy. He rested a hand on each of Spy’s hips, stroking and kneading him as though he was a nervous horse, before he settled in to do what they had planned.

Spy gave a gasp, biting his lip as he felt Sniper’s tongue slide over his hole. He shuddered, burying his face against Engineer’s neck. His face was rapidly turning red. “Oh, god,” he moaned, voice muffled.

Engineer gave a satisfied hum, his hand picking up speed as he felt Spy twitch and tense as Sniper worked his tongue into him.

Sniper grinned triumphantly even as his tongue darted out, delving just a little bit deeper. He could feel Spy shifting forward and back a little, but he hadn’t actively pulled away or told Sniper to stop. He spread Spy’s cheeks with his hands, letting himself slide more of his tongue inside.

Spy’s breath caught in his throat and he tightened his grip on Engineer. He was already close, and they’d hardly taken any time at all. It was almost embarrassing. Before these two he’d never had difficulty lasting, but they made it impossible for him to think and they were both relentless. “Fuck—” he managed, nails biting into Engineer, hips stilling as he struggled to keep himself from cumming.

Kissing Spy’s cheek with a grin of his own, Engineer kept up his steady strokes. He stroked Spy’s hair with his gunslinger, gentling him a little, rewarding him for being so good. “You’re close, aren’t you?” he chuckled. Spy always flushed red when he was close, and he tended to stop breathing too, unable to catch his breath. “You can cum for us, we don’t mind.”

Sniper nodded, driving his tongue deeper. He occasionally came up for breath, stroking Spy’s balls and perineum to make up for the loss. He loved feeling Engineer’s hand, just on the other side, methodically stroking Spy closer to the edge.

Clenching his hands into fists, Spy finally came with a short cry. “Oh god,” he panted, breathing hard. Sniper’s tongue just felt so good, and Engineer’s hand was unabating.

Engineer allowed Spy to pull away, helping him roll to the side, letting him collapse there, boneless and breathing hard. He gave Sniper a grin, pulling him farther up onto the bed.

Hoping Spy didn’t see his pleased grin in response, Sniper happily allowed himself to be drawn closer to the other two, settling to one side of Engineer with Spy between them—the way Spy preferred.

“You two aren’t going to finish?” Spy sighed.

“I was kinda hoping to…” Engineer admitted, looking over at Sniper.

“Mmm?” Sniper raised an eyebrow, still grinning. “Don’t know what you’re planning, but I’m game.”

“Wouldn’t mind getting fucked,” he suggested, with a little smile.

“In that case, I wouldn’t mind fucking you. What’ll we do about this deadweight, though?” Sniper nudged Spy with one knee.

“I’d be happy to suck him off,” Spy murmured.

Engineer licked his lips with anticipation, getting on all fours, with Spy’s head in front of his thighs.

Spy propped himself up, taking Engineer’s cock in his mouth, eyes closing as he enjoyed himself. He just sucked on the head of his cock for now, waiting for Sniper to start thrusting. The motion would fuck his mouth nicely and he wouldn’t even have to bob his head.

Sniper shivered with delight. “That sounds…lovely.” He quickly lubed himself and lined up with Engineer’s entrance. “Ready, mate?” he asked, a little breathlessly. He loved the thought of Spy, finished but eager, lying beneath Engineer, taking him to the root while Sniper fucked him.

With a groan, Engineer bucked forwards into Spy’s mouth, then back into Sniper’s cock, taking him slowly but surely until Sniper was sheathed in him. “Oh, that’s it,” he groaned, caught between two very different pleasures. “You two are too good to me.”

“And you two to me,” Sniper agreed, grabbing Engineer’s hips and pulling him close. He also liked the thought of Spy having to work for it a little.

Spy gave a low sound of annoyance at having Engineer pulled away, grabbing his lover’s thigh and using that as an anchor to pull himself closer, to pull Engineer’s cock deeper. The man between them thrust back and forth, deeper into Spy’s mouth, then impaling himself farther on Sniper’s cock. Engineer’s fingers worked their way through Spy’s hair, tightening a little as Sniper hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Sniper laughed, feeling Spy drag Engineer farther away from him. He relented and shifted forward just a little, so he could stay fully sheathed without pulling Engineer away from Spy. He probably gave in to Spy too easily, but… “You close, mate?” he growled, reaching up to stroke Engineer’s back with one hand.

He nodded, suddenly speechless. It took him a few moments to finally speak again. “You too? Wanna feel you cum in me.” His voice was choked. He tightened around Sniper as Spy took him to the root, the head of his cock hitting the back of Spy’s throat. “Oh fuck,” he flushed. He only ever swore during sex, and every time it embarrassed him.

Spy’s cheeks hollowed out as he sucked Engineer, feeling his cock pulse, his balls draw up close to his body as he neared his orgasm.

“Oh, yeah,” Sniper agreed, fingers digging in a little. He could tell how close Engineer was, how close he was, but he wanted to last just a little longer, a little more.

Engineer came, his hand holding Spy tightly so he couldn’t pull away. Once he’d finished he relinquished his grip, and Spy pulled away with a gasp. Spy fell back to the bed, licking his lips, waiting for Sniper to finish and for his men to join him.

Tight as he’d been before, Engineer was even tighter as he came. He pushed back against Sniper as soon as he stopped cumming, eager to feel his lover finish.

“Fuck…!” Sniper typically only swore during sex, too, though he didn’t get as flustered by it as Engineer. He came deep inside his lover, panting. He pulled out gently when he’d finished, smiling down at his bedmates.

Engineer flopped over next to Spy, putting an arm under him. He had a pleased little smile on his face, and Spy gave him a kiss on the forehead. Spy held out a hand for Sniper to join them.

Sniper eagerly obliged, cuddling against Spy’s slightly sweaty side, one arm draped over him to reach Engineer.

Spy was glad to be in between the two of them—where he rightfully belonged—and he gave a little sigh of pleasure. “So, that was ‘something special’?”

“Maybe.” Sniper had the decency to blush a little, tucking his face against Spy’s neck so the other man couldn’t see it.

Laughing, Spy kissed Sniper’s forehead. “I’m going to guess you both thought I’d protest that?”

Engineer gave a surprised grin. “Yeah, a little.”

“…Maybe,” Sniper agreed. As usual, Spy had seen straight through their scheme.

“As though I’ve never done that before. Or had it done to me.” Spy gave Engineer a little wink.

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

Sniper laughed, shaking his head. “Of course you have. You’re just so… You’ve done it before? Maybe that’s…a little surprising.”

“I’ve done all sorts of things.”

“Of course you have,” Engineer repeated what Sniper had said.

“Foolish of us to think we could introduce you to something new, but it doesn’t seem like you blame us for trying.”

“ _Non_ , it was an enjoyable night.” Spy kissed both their cheeks. “Perhaps we’ll have to do it again sometime.”

“I’d like that.” Sniper grinned. “Especially if I could see _you_ doing that to him.”

“Maybe I’ll rim both of you,” he smirked back.

Engineer shook his head. “Never woulda thought you’d say that.”

“Me neither.” Sniper reached over and patted Engineer’s thigh. “We truly live in amazing times.”

Engineer laughed.

“Hah, hilarious,” Spy rolled his eyes.

“Thank you.” Sniper rolled onto his side to kiss Spy’s cheek.

“Sarcasm is lost on you,” Spy sounded affectionate, nestled in between his two favourite people.

“Only on purpose,” Engineer put an arm over Spy to touch Sniper.

Sniper blushed. Engineer gave him too much credit; there _were_ times that he genuinely didn’t recognize sarcasm.

Spy laughed, then yawned. It wasn’t long before he was asleep in their arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
